


Lyrium and Salt

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Black Emporium 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grumpy Fenris (Dragon Age), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sweet Isabela (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Isabela tastes like salt, sea, and freedom. When she offers it, and a life on his own terms, can Fenris find it in himself to consider a life by her side?
Relationships: Fenris/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Series: Black Emporium 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924909
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Lyrium and Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful betas and lovely friends <3 I would be crazy without you. I'd like to specifically thank: 
> 
> [LostinFantasies38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasies38/pseuds/Lostinfantasies38)   
>  [Toshi_Nama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama)   
>  [TheRareFereldanCatLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareFereldanCatLord/pseuds/TheRareFereldanCatLord)   
>  [Coryfirelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coryfirelion)   
>  [Tuffypelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly)
> 
> You all beta'd and supported me for different fics in the Exchange for me and I cannot remember who did what SO just let it be known I appreciate all of you for your love and support.

Isabela’s body, stretched beside his, was lined with scars that told stories as surely as his. They didn’t stand out as his markings did, didn’t glow with cursed magic, but they still seemed to tremble with life beneath his sword rough palms.

There were tiny slashes on her fingers and palms, leftover from learning to use the daggers she favored when she was a much younger woman. A raised scar on her hip from a Tal-Vashoth spear, he’d seen that one happen. Scars over her back she wouldn’t speak of except to joke about freak accidents with ropes, but he recognized them as heavy lash marks from a belt.

His own skin tasted of metal and shame. She tasted of salt and sea, freedom and the wind that blew the rotten smell of fish guts from the dock.

Fenris pressed a kiss to the newest scar, a remnant of a burn that the Pirate Queen received during their latest ill-fated venture on Hawke’s coat-tails to the Bone Pit. He still remembered the acid churning low in his stomach when he heard her grunt of pain, smelled burned flesh.

Anders had been there. Dark, suspicious, but healing magic crackling at his fingertips. Fenris could not help but feel grateful, even if he loathed himself for it.

“You gonna get around to it? Or do you want me to beg?”

Isabela’s fingers curled into his tousled hair, her dark eyes sparking with amusement and, dare he say, some fondness.

With a growl, he dug his fingertips into the plush skin of her thighs and spread them further. Holding her burning gaze, he slipped two fingers into her molten core.

She arched up into his slow, steady pace. Isabela’s plump lips opened wide and a moan tore free of her throat, reverberating in her dismal room at the Hanged Man. Fenris swore the walls were so thin he could hear Varric’s answering groan and the slam of his ledger closed from down the hall.

Like she had the same thought, Isabela’s lips curled into a smirk that he returned. Fenris pressed a kiss to the smooth skin of her thigh as he curled his fingers inside her, watching her hips stutter and her breath catch.

“You’re a softhearted fool beneath all that sexy brooding, you know.”

“I do not _brood_.”

“And I don’t cheat at cards, handsome.”

That made him huff a laugh, thrusting his fingers into her pulsing sheath and bringing his thumb to the bundle of nerves he was so familiar with. “You are a foolish, impulsive _menace_.”

“That’s why I’ve got you and your big-”

Before she could finish her sentence, which he knew would be capped off with a lewd innuendo about his own _sword_ , he brought his lips to where his thumb circled. Her shout of pleasure caused an answering chorus of cheers from the bar below.

Fenris found he did not care that much.

Isabela rocked into his fingers, one hand gentle in his hair while the other clawed at the sheets beside her. The strong muscles beneath his other hand jumped and trembled, causing his bruising grip to tighten.

“Fenris! Fuck- _fuck_ Fenris. Could find you- aw _shit_ Fenris yes there…”

He adjusted the angle of his tongue as he circled her clit, cunt pulsing as she drew closer to the edge, but Andraste help the woman. She never could stop talking, even when she should.

“Can find more than one position for a man with your _skills_ if you know what I-”

He shut her up with a particularly vigorous thrust of his fingers. Isabela’s head dropped back and she bucked beneath him. He slipped another finger into her tight, wet heat before attacking her with single minded determination before she could start talking.

 _Again_.

Her coherence slipped away into his name, over and over again. The bar patrons below, Varric down the hall, all of Lowtown would know who was fucking the Pirate Queen. Fenris took pleasure in her unabashed joy, holding her at the edge until she began to curse and spew threats.

“Fenris I will chop off that glorious cock I _swear_.”

The slightest hint of more pressure had her tumbling off the edge with a shriek, her body rolling and arching so that he had to slam his free arm over her hips and pin her to the bed. He licked at the mess she made for several quiet moments as she caught her breath above him.

When he finished, he pulled away and cast hungry eyes over her splayed body. She looked like a feast for his pleasure, an offering of sin. Isabela’s eyes opened lazily and she smirked again, voice husky.

“I mean it y’know.”

“The threat to my manhood if I did not hurry up? Yes. I am aware.”

She laughed at his dry tone, pushing herself up onto toned arms to look down at him, brushing his hair from his forehead gently.

“That too. But that position is open on my ship.”

“Between your legs.” He bristled.

She didn’t take offense, she simply raised one eyebrow and hooked a muscular leg around his waist, drawing him close enough that his hard, aching cock slid against her drenched core. Fenris groaned.

“That one too. But I could use a first mate and you’ve got the qualifications.”

He nearly snapped that he did not need her charity, but something in the expression she wore stopped him. Her eyes were unfathomable, deep as the ocean itself, and he allowed himself to imagine a future at her side. Free as she was, the sea their only master.

It was not a bad picture.

“I… I will consider it. When it is time to leave this place.”

“Reasonable?” Isabela teased. “It’s a miracle. Quick, we should tell Sebastian before-”

“Fasta vass.” Fenris hitched her hips up, rubbing his length between her thighs and gripping her ass. “Do you never shut up?”

Isabela’s grin was just the right degree of wicked. “Make me.”

It was a dare he could not quite resist, fool that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Check out some other [Black Emporium 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlackEmporium2020) fics and art while you're out and about!
> 
> I typically write dwarves. So many dwarves. Kinda lowkey obsessed with Varric Tethras. If any of that sounds like a good time, maybe consider my Tumblr [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
